


A Date With Lex Luthor

by Melisande



Series: Cosmopolitan Series [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisande/pseuds/Melisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Lex Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Cosmopolitan" and it'll make more sense if you read that first.
> 
> Thanks to Ali, my beta, who insisted that it wasn't finished when I thought it was, and thanks to VL for cheers.

Clark called Lois frantically, praying to the unknown gods of Krypton that she'd answer.

"Kent," she said. Oh, thank God. Gods. Thank you. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Look, Lois, Lex just...." his manners kicked in, overriding the panic. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine. Lex just what?"

"Called me! I don't remember what I said to him last night!" The panic was back. "He's picking me up at seven!"

"That's excellent, Clark. You have a date with Lex Luthor." She chuckled. "Wouldn't that be a great reality show? 'A Date With Lex Luthor'?"

"Lois! I need help! What happened last night?"

"Okay, calm down, Clark." He heard her lighting a cigarette, which meant she was settling in to pay attention to the problem. Good. "What do you remember?"

He reviewed his memories of the previous evening rapidly and winced. He'd admitted to Lois that he was hot for Lex (but not anything more, he assured himself. They hadn't talked about feelings, really. Whew.) They'd made some sort of plan.

"It gets blurry about the time you told me how easy it'd be to seduce him."

"Do you have the napkins?" she asked inexplicably.

"Napkins? Napkins!" It was coming back to him. "Shit! Where are they?"

"Check your pockets. I'll wait."

He found several napkins covered with Lois's scribble in the pockets of the pants he'd worn last night. He studied them. They made no sense whatsoever in the few places they were legible.

"I've got them, but I can't read them. It says Clothes. Um, teeth, I think. And..." he squinted at the napkins. "And I can't make out the rest."

"Never mind, Clark," Lois said in her take charge voice. "Forget the notes. Here's what you need to do....." He wrote as she talked. "And don't forget our bet!"

Bet? Oh, the underwear bet.

"Lois, I doubt if I'm going to find that out tonight." He'd be lucky if he just got through this without humiliating himself. Further.

"Bullshit, Smallville. You're ready, you're hot, this is it. Access your inner drunk and go for it! Think about the goal."

He thought. Lex, kissing Lex, Lex kissing back, Lex naked and hard and moaning as Clark....

"You're thinking, aren't you?" Lois asked, somehow managing to leer over the phone. "Do it, Clark. It'll be easy. And I want all the details tomorrow when you get home."

"Yeah, I'm thinking," he admitted as he adjusted himself. "Thanks, Lois. You're right. I have to try."

Lois made a loud, wet kissy noise, said, "Woo woo!" and hung up.

  
~~~

Clark sat in his newly neat apartment, showered and shaved and dressed as per Lois's orders, reservations made. He checked his watch and ran over the plan in his mind. It wasn't much of a plan. He was going to have to wing it. Think about the goal, he reminded himself, giving his crotch a light stroke. The goal...

He jumped when the bell rang.

He buzzed Lex in and went to the door, opened it and waited while Lex climbed the stairs up to his apartment.

"Clark."

Lex stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets, smiling at Clark.

"Lex!" Clark replied, giving Lex a quick hug. He was going to do this, and hugging was a start. "You look great!"

And he did. Black pants, long black coat, pale blue shirt open at the throat. Clark thought about opening the shirt more, but restrained himself with some difficulty. Now that he'd started to think about Lex naked it was hard to stop.

"Thanks," Lex said, emerging from the hug with a surprised look on his face. He gave Clark a fast up and down glance. Clark hooked his thumbs in his pockets and met Lex's eyes on the way back up. "So do you," Lex added, recovering. "Are those the pants Evan gave you?"

"Yeah. He had good taste." Clark threw the comment over his shoulder as grabbed his leather jacket and turned out the lights. "Don't you think?" He pushed Lex out the door gently and locked it behind them.

~~~

"So Yoko said yes, and there's the installation in Lillian wing!" Lex concluded. "It's a huge draw - ten thousand visitors since it opened. Big names, you know." He sipped his wine.

"Your mom liked her work?" Clark asked, struggling to keep his mind on art. It wasn't easy, what with Lex sitting across the table from him all smooth and smiling and lickable. The dinner was going well, though. Conversation between the two of them was always easy, and Clark had been trying to flirt and Lex had flirted back. Which didn't tell him anything. Lex flirted with hubcaps.

"Not really," Lex replied, leaning back so the waiter could remove the plates that had held their appetizers. The motion made his shirt pull tight across his chest. Clark maturely refrained from drooling. "But she was always interested in new artists, and if I can get big shows like this one, people will see the other work."

"Yeah," Clark said meaninglessly. Art was great, but not tonight. Time to get on with the plan. He leaned forward with no idea of what he was going to say. He just needed to get closer to Lex. "Lex," he began just as their dinners were delivered. He sat back, fuming, yet relieved. Jumping Lex here at Chez Henri was probably a bad idea. Jumping Lex at all was probably a bad idea. Seducing Lex, that was the ticket. He picked up his wine glass and attempted to lick the rim seductively. His tongue felt fat and sloppy. Lex met his eyes for a moment, then he looked down at his Canard Metropolis. He kept doing that - looking away. It made Clark want to grab him and make him look.

"Excellent," Lex declared after taking a bite. "You're not eating, Clark. Should I worry?"

"No," Clark blurted, quickly stuffing in a forkful of steak. How did Lex manage to make chewing look sexy? Clark felt like a cow. "Want to try some?" Feeding your date, that was seductive, right? He held his fork out. Lex leaned forward slowly, eyes narrowed as he looked at Clark, and opened his mouth invitingly. Images raced through Clark's mind like a porn movie on high speed and he came close to dropping the fork or else stabbing Lex in his eagerness to thrust the bite into the waiting mouth. He could see Lex's tongue.

"Good," Lex decided after enjoying the steak so expressively that Clark was shifting in his chair. "Want some of mine?"

Oh God yes. All of it. Hard.

"Mmm," he managed around the duck. "Good." He started in on his own dinner. He had to get this out of the way so he and Lex could go home. And, oh yeah, he had to seduce Lex. Why couldn't he have Superseduce powers? Lex had them - it must be another benefit from the meteor shower, because no one else was as sexy as Lex. Just look at him, eating asparagus. Licking off the butter. Sucking in the head... Clark wished he had asparagus. He wished he was asparagus. Was it weird to be jealous of a vegetable?

"That looks really, really good," he said, pitching his voice low. Great. Now he sounded like a cow, too. He tried to remember Lois's advice. "Touch him," she'd said. He grabbed Lex's wrist as Lex offered him asparagus. Held on as he took the bite, looking into Lex's hazy blue eyes. Stroked lightly before letting go. Watched Lex as he rubbed the wrist Clark had just let go of. Good? Was Lex rubbing Clark off or in? Please, in... his mind wandered into fields of rubbing.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" A waiter. Steve. Oh, right.... "I'm done." Clark leaned back and puffed up a little. Other guys had admired his chest before so maybe Lex would, too. If Lex wasn't straight. He really should find that out before he went any farther. Not that he'd gone anywhere. Or had he? Lex was the fucking emperor of mixed signals. He'd met Clark's every move and raised him one, but then he'd drawn back into himself and asked Clark's opinion on Cubism, or gay marriage, or the Sharks. Clark had no idea how this date was going, or if Lex had a clue that it was a date. And Lex was just sitting there, studying the dessert menu, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his delectable mouth.

Time to step it up a bit. Clark tried to access his inner drunk, the guy that had been so confident last night, but he wasn't answering. He checked with his inner slut. Lois had said he had one.

"What looks good to you?" he asked. He took Lex's menu and turned it so they could both read it, grazing Lex's fingers in the process. Hey. He was getting good at this. "How about if we get different things and share?" He looked into Lex's eyes. "Would you like that?"

Lex looked back, his eyes at their most blue and looking a little unfocused. Very un-Lexlike. Good? Clark wondered before he stopped thinking and just, well, gazed.

"Uh..." Lex said.

Lex never never said uh. Yay, inner slut! Stick around, guy.

"I know you like sweet things," Clark managed to touch Lex's hand, shoulder, and chest as he put the menu aside. "Let's skip dessert. Go to your place for an after dinner treat." He didn't know where this eager slut was coming from, but he liked him, and Lex seemed to like him, too, if the way he was licking his lips was any indication. Now Clark was jealous of Lex's tongue. And his lips. He gestured for the check.

  
~~~

The slut had deserted him during the ride to Lex's penthouse. Now, standing in Lex's living room, he felt big and awkward and about fifteen years old. Not at all like someone Lex would be interested in. Besides, Lex was probably straight, anyway. Lois had been wrong about Lex before, many times. He should say good night and leave.

"Sit down, Clark, get comfortable," Lex said as he came back into the room. His feet were bare. Clark looked at them for a while. They were really sexy. He wanted to suck Lex's toes, among other things. "Clark?" Lex asked, sounding amused. Clark felt himself blushing as he looked up into Lex's face. He'd been caught drooling over metatarsals.

"Grand Marnier?" Lex asked, slinking over to the bar. "You wanted something sweet, right?" He leaned back against the bar, one corner of his utterly kissable mouth curled up.

"Yeah," Clark gulped, sinking onto the sofa. Lex's slink and smirk and bare feet had undone him. He was torn between hurling himself on Lex and hurling himself out the window before he made a fool of himself. He compromised and remained frozen as Lex handed him a snifter, then sat beside him. Close, but not close enough. Clark tore his eyes away from Lex to bury his nose in the snifter. He tried to access his inner drunk or that slut at dinner. No reply, but he did manage to lift his eyes enough to look at Lex's face. Then they got stuck there.

"Clark," Lex said in his rough velvet voice, "You seem subdued. Is everything okay?" He leaned forward and ran one fingertip down Clark's cheek, then down his neck.

Clark shivered, and suddenly everything was more than okay. Lex was six inches away, looking at him as if he was dessert. This was it.

"I'm an alien," he blurted, surprising himself. He'd meant to say something seductive and irresistible and this was what his mouth came up with. Smooth, Kent. He gauged the distance to the window.

"I know that," Lex said, drawing back a bit. Damn. "I've known for years. But thank you for telling me."

"I, uh..." Oh shit, what? "I wanted to tell you before we went any farther." His mouth seemed to be smarter than his brain, because that actually made sense. "I wish I'd told you a long time ago, Lex, but - " Lex's delicious fingers stopped his words.

"Later, Clark," he said. "We have something more important to discuss. I've been indulging myself." He removed his fingers from Clark's lips, which suddenly felt all swollen and hungry, and scooted back into the corner of the couch, pulling on his responsible I-know-what's-best aura. Not Clark's favorite aura. And he wanted those fingers back.

"Thank you again for telling me about your origins, Clark," Lex said, rather formally. He was acting as if this was a board meeting: Clark could almost see the suit forming around him. He wanted to tear it off. Slowly. With his teeth. Oh, Lex was talking...

"...and so I have to wonder, what's changed so that suddenly you seem to be interested in something more than casual friendship with me?"

Uh oh, he'd missed something while he was thinking about removing Lex's imaginary Armani. Think fast...

"Nothing's changed." And that was even true. His feelings hadn't changed. He'd just decided to do something about them. Say that. "I've always felt this way about you, ever since I was fifteen. I finally decided to do something about it."

Lex looked stunned, and it was an excellent look on him. Clark especially liked the slightly open mouth. He wanted to make Lex look like that again soon, and often.

"You have?" Lex asked, his voice a ragged whisper. Then he visibly pulled himself together. Clark could see him thinking and tried to figure out how he could get him to stop. He had some really good ideas. But Lex, of course, was talking again. "...therefore, we need to clarify that point before continuing."

What point? Clark needed to pay attention to what was happening here. Except he already was, on one level. For example, he could see that Lex was at least half-hard. And if he could tell through those loose wool pants, well, woo hoo! And he knew, in general, what Lex was saying, although the details had escaped him. Lex wanted to know what Clark wanted from him, and there was a large Lexian undercurrent of fear of being used and/or rejected. Lois was wrong, this wasn't going to be easy. This was Lex. Who was sitting in his sofa corner, waiting for a response. He looked relaxed, but Clark knew better.

"Are you asking me what I want, Lex?" Clark thought it best to be sure of the question before he rambled off into declarations of undying love or details of exactly what he wanted to do with Lex tonight. Or maybe just took Lex in his arms, hugged him tight, and proceed to do those things, beginning with licking his head. Or maybe a kiss first, yes, and then on with the lick fest that Clark had been planning for a long, long time. And in between licks, some words to tell Lex how wonderful he was.

"Yes, Clark." Lex looked a little hopeful and a little doubtful and very, very jumpy, as if he'd explode at a touch. Clark reached out and took Lex's hands in his. He needed a physical connection. Did he ever. Lex's hands were warm and hard. As was Clark. He looked down at their joined hands for a minute, trying to slow his breathing. He reminded himself that Lex had no idea of how Clark felt because Clark had been extremely careful not to let him know. Which seemed incredibly dumb, in retrospect. But he could kick himself later, if necessary. So, not knowing, Lex probably thought that Clark had just decided on a drunken whim that sex with Lex would be fun. He had to tell Lex how he felt before he picked him up and flew to the bedroom. Okay, ready.

"I want you. All of you, all the time. Forever."

Well, holy shit. That hadn't been in the plan. His mouth was ahead of him again. Or his heart was ahead of his brain. Nothing new there. He did want that. And then a thought struck him: he had no real reason to think that Lex wanted him in any way. He might have just fucked everything up. This was their first date! He was such a dork, such a sad, doomed-to-be-alone dork. He felt a brood coming on.

"Clark."

He forced himself to look up and was rewarded with the vision of a glowing Lex that took his breath away. Luckily, he didn't need all that much oxygen anyway.

"You, I, that is, you mean..." Lex freed one of his hands to stroke Clark's face. "I never thought - you never said..." Lex fell silent, his hand tangling in Clark's hair as his eyes burned into Clark's.

"Can you rephrase that, Lex?" Clark asked with a smile as all his worries dissolved into giddy happiness.

Lex laughed, just a small puff of air, before he said, "No," leaned forward, and kissed Clark.

And Lex. Was the best kisser ever. Soft and wet and hard and Clark hadn't even known tongues could do that and now Lex was sucking on his tongue and Clark's dick was using its imagination and Clark's hands tightened on Lex's shoulders and Lex... broke the kiss.

Clark whimpered and tried to get back to Lex's mouth. He needed it. But now Lex was pushing him down onto the sofa and climbing on top of him and he could feel Lex's hard cock against his own. Nothing in the history of the universe had ever felt that good. Clark grabbed Lex's ass with both hands and just ground them together and that felt even better, so he kept doing it. Lex was kissing him again, then saying something, raspy and soft, in his ear. Lex's voice was almost better than Lex's tongue, no, not better, because now they were kissing again. Lex's tongue was in Clark's mouth and he was thrusting against Clark, moving his hips all twisty and smooth and Clark was going to come, right now.

"Now," Clark grunted into Lex's neck. He pulled Lex down even harder and pushed up against him and came, gloriously and endlessly.

Oops.

Feeling a bit embarrassed but more wonderful, Clark looked up. Lex's eyes were slits of blue and his hips were still moving fast. Then Lex froze, whispered, "Clark," and shuddered all over. He collapsed on Clark's chest, breathing hard. Perfect. Clark held Lex and felt like the king of the world. With the emperor of the world lying on top of him.

Clark thought he could stay like this forever, lying back with Lex sprawled on top of him, rubbing Lex's bony, sexy back. Except that his pants were all sticky and wet. And Lex hadn't moved at all since collapsing. Why not? Clark had never known Lex to be still for so long. Maybe he was regretting what they'd just done. Maybe he was trying to figure out how to tell Clark that. What would Lois do in this situation?

He poked Lex in the back with his forefinger, visualizing a red nail. He did it gently, though, adapting Lois's technique to the situation. "Hey," he whispered.

"Clark, I, uh, wow," Lex responded, wiggling a little in a very nice way before settling again. "Um."

"Yeah." Clark had to agree. And it didn't seem as if Lex wanted to do anything bad. He wrapped both arms around Lex and squeezed. "Yeah."

"Clark," Lex said, when Clark relaxed his arms, raising himself on one elbow and looking down at Clark. "Are you - I mean, have you really thought - I mean, is this - are you...?" Lex collapsed again. "Fuck."

"Yes," Clark answered, understanding Lex's questions despite their incoherence. "Yes, I'm sure, and yes, I've really," really really, and maybe someday he'd tell Lex how often, "thought about this, us, and, to reiterate, yes. And it is." He smiled up at Lex before drawing him down into a kiss that started out sweet and quickly accelerated to hot and sweet. Their tongues tangled and Clark was getting hard again and Lex felt so good against him. They'd just done this but Clark was more than ready to do it again. He grabbed Lex's ass preparatory to doing some serious grinding.

"Wait, Clark, stop," Lex gasped.

Here it came. Lex was going to say something, who the hell knew what, but something Lexian that would result in a bunch of talk, ending with Clark leaving the penthouse alone in his sticky pants. He tensed, looking up at Lex.

"Me, too, Lex said softly.

Clark melted inside, just like that, alien jello. "Me, too," he anwered stupidly, feeling a grin take over his face.

Lex dropped a quick kiss on Clark's lips, then climbed off of Clark. He stood by the sofa, looking a little wobbly but still the sexiest thing on two legs. "God, you have no idea what you look like," he said, his eyes sweeping Clark's body and coming back to rest on his face. Clark thought he probably looked like a rumpled, sex-dazed goober, but Lex seemed to think otherwise. He took Lex's offered hand and heaved himself up, landing in Lex's arms. Lex staggered back a few steps and then, as they found their balance, leaned in and attacked Clark's mouth with his own. Lex had always had something of the shark in him, Clark mused before he gave up musing to concentrate on Lex, Lex's mouth on his, Lex's strong, lean body against his...

"Stop!" Lex growled, just as if he hadn't lunged at Clark, and as if he wasn't right now rubbing against him. "Bed!"

"Okay, whatever you want. Anything," Clark whispered, getting a look in return that almost knocked him off his feet. It was probably a good idea for them to lie down. It was probably the best idea _ever_ , why were they standing here? "Come on," he said, taking Lex's hand and heading for the bedroom.

When they got there he tried to push Lex onto the bed, but Lex, of course, resisted. "Clothes first," he said, eyeing Clark in a way that made Clark feel like a newly acquired company (albeit a company with a huge boner). Then, demonstrating the hands-on kind of CEO he was, Lex more or less ripped Clark's clothes off, then stood back to admire his work. "Beautiful...." Lex said, then lunged.

"You," Clark managed to grunt between kisses. "You!" Now he sounded like a caveman, and he felt like one, too. So he literally ripped Lex's clothes off, enjoying the shocked gasp, and tumbled them onto the bed. "Alien," he explained, licking Lex's head.

"God, that's hot," Lex growled. Clark wasn't sure if he was talking about the alien powers or the licking, but it didn't matter because Lex was kissing him again.

~~~

"Lois owes me a favor," Clark said, much later.

"Ummm?" Lex murmured into Clark's chest, snuggling closer. Lex was apparently non-verbal post-fucking. Interesting, because he was very verbal while fucking.

"A bet. Lois. I'll tell you later." He kissed Lex's head. "But, you know," Clark added, shifting a little so they were touching everywhere possible and settling his hand on Lex's ass, "I owe her a lot more."


End file.
